Always and Forever
by 1827yaoigirl22
Summary: An Epilogue to my story, Not Safe. This story can be a stand alone. Summary:What if you were reborn and given a second chance to make a better life for your loved one and you. Would you take or repeat what you've done so many years ago, that left your lover and you in despair? Come and see what a Sadistic Skylark and a Dame-Herbivore have chosen.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi (If you don't like, take your sorry ass away from my story!)

Pairing: Hibari/Tsuna, ?/? (Read and find out ;) )

Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry its been so long since I wrote anything. A lot has happened in my life since then. So its 2013! Woohoo! We've made it! Lol

'_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be'_ **~ Angel With A Shotgun**

Not Safe _– Epilogue_

Spikey, gravity defying blonde hair blew softly with the wind. The owner of such hair was standing on the dock, looking out at the waves. They splashed gently on the sand. Giotto enjoyed the nice, warm weather, but it could not uplift how he was feeling this moment. He was getting annoyed and impatient with the passing minutes. 'He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago! That-' He could not finish his thought, getting too depressed thinking about the pale blonde carnivore.

Giotto sat down on the edge, feet dangling inches above the water. He let a sigh, bowing his head.

To last in his depressive mood, Giotto didn't notice the strong arms wrap around his slim waist. "Giotto"

Giotto almost jumped two feet in the air but the arms holding him pulled him tighter against a hard chest, steading him. His heart beating so fast he could hear it.

Giotto looked up and saw the smirk his lover wore so well. "Aluade!" Giotto stood up, Aluade's arms fell to his sides. Giotto jumped onto the taller man, hugging him tight. "I thought you'd never come" Aluade ran his hand though the silkiness of his boyfriends hair, feeling the softness beneath his fingertips.

"Sorry I am late, Kyouya asked me to take Tsuna and him to the train station"

Giotto tilted his head a little to the left, his thin brows frowned in confusion. "Kyouya, didn't pass his driving test?" Aluade shook his head. "He got annoyed with the teacher and left the car in the street"

Giotto chuckled. Kyouya is always too easy to anger. "Well, he better control his temper, Tsuna was complaining yesterday that if Kyouya doesn't get his driver's license at least next month, he's going celibate until Kyouya gets it"

Aluade laughed softly. "I would love to see little brother's face when he is told that"

Giotto nodded, agreeing with him.

Enough talk about each their little brother's problems, it was time to only think about Alaude's and his relationship and date.

"Are you hungry?" Aluade asked. Steel gray met ocean blue. The smaller male leaned up and kissed his boyfriend, hungrily, mouths moving in sync with each other's. Aluade won dominance and forced Giotto to open his mouth. Giotto didn't need to be forced, he opened his lips eagerly, gasping for air. As Alaude slipped in his tongue, Giotto moved out of Alaude's arms, smirking at the carnivores face.

Giotto giggled, grabbing Alaude's large hand. "Come on, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving" Pulling Alaude away from the ocean, he did not see the evil smile his lover was giving him.

"Eppp!"

Alaude picked Giotto up in his arms, carring him bridel-style. Giotto's face bust with a dark red from embarrassment. Bystanders watching with curious eyes.

Giotto squirmed in the hold. "Let me down, I can walk" Alaude only tightened his hold, ignoring everyone around him, including Giotto. With a tiny smile, Alaude kept walking forward towards his car.

"Hey, are you even listening? I said put me down!"

….

-At the hot spring-

Tsunayoshi Sawada, little brother to Giotto and boyfriend to Kyouya Hibari, stopped putting away their clean clothes. "Did you feel that just now?" Kyouya, just coming from the bathroom, towel drying his hair, got into the king sized bed. "No, come to bed Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna blushed deeply from the low, seductive, tone the skylark used. "It feels like big brother might be in trouble" He climbed into bed, laying on Kyouya. The prefect held the herbivore tight. "Don't worry about that, just stay here with me" Tsuna brought his lips to Kyouya's and kissed him gently. "Always and forever, Kyouya"

_End_

Author's Note: So Kyouya and Tsuna were reincarnated with semi different lives. With Giotto being Tsuna's older brother and Alaude being Kyouya's older brother. Kyouya is in his last year of high school and Tsuna in his third year. Alaude and Giotto are in collage. I just couldn't leave Not Safe like that at the end for those two, I had to write a happy ending for them. I hoped you enjoyed reading and please review telling me how I did. I'm very new to this, I would love to know what you think. If there are flamers or haters your comments well be taken into concentration as how to better myself with writing.

~_1827yaoigirl22_


End file.
